KAIBA
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Sort'a AKIRA/CARRIE thing. Seto Kaiba has always defended himself. Or rather his mind has. He thought he lost that defense, but it's back and stronger than ever. And he can't control it.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I know, I know, you don't have to remind me.

OGE: Don't say it! I know, I'm a terrible authoress. 

Youji: Poor Orange-sama. *Pats*

OGE: This particular idea has been bothering me since I bought AKIRA. Stupid Tetsuo and his killer rage. 

Youji: I like Kaneda. 

OGE: You would. I liked Tetsuo when he went 'MUST DESTROY' on the tank. I love AKIRA!!! 

**ANG! ANG! ANG! ANG!**

Seto Kaiba shut off his alarm clock and reluctantly got out of bed. He didn't want to, but he had things to do. His head was in sharp pain. It wasn't a headache exactly; the pain was isolated solely in the front of his head and nowhere else. It didn't hurt as much as it was irritating. 

He walked into his bathroom and looked into the mirror. He could see the bags under his eyes and the unnatural paleness than his normal skin tone. He really thought he went to sleep early considering when he had been going to sleep. And then the sharp pain hit him hard. So hard that he actually let out a pitiful moan and clutched onto his head.

Then just like that, it was gone. Like it had never been there in the first place. He waited for the pain to return and hit him again. It was probably waiting like a lioness would for its prey. Just laying low in his head and waiting for the chance to strike again.

But the pain did not return. Kaiba straightened up and fixed his hair. He turned to look in the mirror.

" Ah!"

Only to be faced with a spider-web design on its cracked surface. He looked around quickly for the culprit for this, but he found nothing. Not even Mokuba. The kid pulled pranks sure, but he wasn't THAT crazy. 

But he didn't understand. The mirror was broken, but no one broke it. There was no article near the sink that could have broken it and there was no one around to break it but him. 

" Oh my God…"

Kaiba backed away from the mirror and nearly tripped over a chair near his bedroom desk (Yes, he has one there too). He couldn't believe it. He didn't think it would happen anymore. He thought he had grown out of it. The last time he did something like this was when he was still with _that man_. 

" No. It's not happening again. It's not happening again."

**********************

By the time school had started, Kaiba had forgotten all about the incident in his bathroom that morning. He simply had one of the servants take care of it and didn't say a word to Mokuba. What the kid didn't know, he didn't have to explain.

He was now sitting in class and waiting for the bell to ring. The substitute was asleep at the desk. The man looked like he could sleep through an earthquake. Some of the students were taking turns trying to see what it would take to wake the man. So far, spitballs, pencils and clapping were ruled out. 

Yugi-tachi were dueling each other. He idly wondered if that was all they ever did. They never seemed to do anything else. He didn't necessarily get tired of the game per see, but there were times when he just didn't feel like bothering with it or just didn't feel like playing. Sure it was fun and he was good at it, but there were other things in the world to do as well. 

" Hey Kaiba, how about I teach ya how to lay a trap card right?"

_Here we go again_, Seto sighed and turned the page of his book trying to ignore Jou. He hated his daily attempt to get him to duel him again. He did accept his challenge at first, but then Anzu's harping about friendship and how much of a jerk he was, and the fact that he always won, he just quit accepting. 

He was bored dueling Jou. And Yami for that matter. He didn't have time. There was now the threat of this new company trying to take over KaibaCorp. He needed to devote more time to his business and think of new inventions and come up with alternate plans and work out bugs. There was just too much he had to deal with to be bothered with Duel Monsters.

" Not interested." He turned another page.

" What? Are ya scared?"

" Nothing to do with fear. I do not wish to duel you. I have nothing to gain and nothing to lose. I just simply do not wish to duel you." 

" Sounds like fear ta me. Ya afraid ya can't beat me Kaiba?"

" If it makes you better Jou, sure."

" Why you cowardly-"

Seto let out a silent sigh and put his finger in between the pages of his book to hold his place. He really didn't want anything to do with them right now. His other free hand massaged his temples. His head was starting to hurt again. And this time it was worse because of Jou's harping.

" If you really don't mind, I'd rather not go through this today Jounouchi. I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now. So please, if it's not too much for your dog brain, leave me alone."

" Dat does it!! I'm sick of ya high and mighty attitude lately. Ya act as if I'm not good enough for ya ta duel against!! What? You still scared of Yami?"

A sharp pain rushed to his head. Seto winced. He cast a look at Yami. The Pharaoh gave him an arrogant grin and waved. But he stopped when he saw the condition he was in. His skin was starting to pale and he was sure that the Pharaoh had seen the wince he made when the pain hit him. Before he could ask him anything, Seto turned his head and said something first.

" I have no desire to duel the Pharaoh."

" 'Cause ya know ya won't win!!" Jou seemed really proud of himself for stating what he thought to be a fact.

Seto's eye twitched as a bigger, sharper pain raced through his skull. " Stop it."

" No way! I'm not stoppin' until ya duel me! And if by some miracle ya happen ta win that doesn't involve cheatin' or Blue Eyes White Dragons, then I'll stop, but until den, I want ya ta duel me!"

More pain was coming. He really wished Jou would stop now. As much he wanted to hurt him, he didn't want to kill the little idiot. Well, not yet. He might want to later on in the life, or today if he kept this up.

" Stop talking to me." This came as a mere whisper. But they all heard it. Jou and Tea took it as Seto's submission and she egged him on while Jou kept on ranting. 

But Yami could tell that there was something behind that whisper. Than Seto was not submitting anything. Normally, when he got annoyed with them, he would simply insult them until they left him alone. But he was almost pleading with Jou to stop pestering him. Now what would make him do something like that? Sure he'd seen him get pale-er, paler than he normally was and he could see the signs of not enough rest, and he caught the wince of pain from him. What was going on with the CEO?

" All of a sudden you're not such a big man anymore Kaiba!" Tea prodded," This isn't your business office or a dueling arena! You can't push us around."

" Yeah! This is where you're a normal kid too! And I'm not gonna stop talkin' ta ya until ya decide ta duel me! I can beat ya now! I know I can! Ever since Duelist Kingdom and Pegasus beating ya as well as when Yami almost beat ya, but then ya cheated, I'm sure I can do it too."

_Big mistake_, Seto knew it when Jou said those things that it was over. He had gone too far with that remark. Everyone knew that he was sensitive about that and about Pegasus. That man was almost as bad as Gozobura. He had always known that Pegasus wanted to leave the same impact on him as Gozobura. He hoped to used that fear to his advantage. But he was a little kid then and didn't know better, he was a teenager now, almost a grown man and he knew what was right and what was wrong. He knew very well how to fight and defend himself and had learned other ways when Gozobura had died. And Jou had just crossed him in the worst way. He awakened those 'other ways'.

" I mean sure, Pegasus had a Millennium Item but then again, I'm sure I know all da cards in your deck by now. And I know you'll try and pull dem dragons out and take me out, but I'll have beaten you black and blue by den!"

~Flashback~

_" I'll beat you black and blue boy!!"_

~Flashforward~

" NO!!!!"

(Glass break)

All of a sudden all the glass in the classroom just shattered. Shards went everywhere. Girls screamed and some boys did too. The windows broke one after the other. Causing people to duck and cover their heads. The glass tanks in the room that contained the fish burst; dumping water all over the place and leaving fish to flop on the ground. The blackboard cracked right down the middle and nearly fell off its mount on the wall. 

Jou was up on the wall. Big glass shards were pinning him there by his clothes. There were two on either side of his head and one right above his head. He could feel the glass on his scalp and tried not to move too much.

" Jounouchi!!"

Yugi-tachi immediately went to try and get him down. Yami started to go over to help, but he noticed Seto was holding his head and moaning. He looked from the windows to him and was about to say something.

" Kaiba-"

But Seto wouldn't let him get the rest out. The CEO gathered his things with something akin to super speed." I have to go. I need to go…somewhere."

He rushed out of the room like hell was on his heels. Yami looked after him with concern. Then he went to help the others to get Jou down from the wall.

" Ow! That's me you idiot!"

" One should be careful of what they say to the person who is getting them down from the wall one has been impaled too."

" Er…I see ya point dere Tristan." 

*****************

Seto burst into the bathroom and leaned against the slammed shut door. He made sure no one was in there before he slumped against the wall and held his head. 

" This isn't happening again. I thought it was gone. It's not supposed to come back. It's not supposed to come back!"

He tried to regain his composure by washing water over his face. He looked in the mirror; blue eyes meeting equally blue eyes.  Those blue eyes twitched as another wave of pain went through his head. The mirror he was in front of cracked.

The stall doors started to swing. A little at first, then they started to swing a lot. Then they started to slam. And the mirrors, they just exploded. One after the other on down the line. The one window up near the ceiling burst into a million pieces. Water in the toilet erupted from the bowls and stained the ceiling with their blue tint. The faucet heads broke off and flew to the floor and clear water shot up to the ceiling like champagne from a bottle. 

Seto looked absolutely horrified." No. Stop it! Stop it!! Stop it!!"

The broken shards of the mirror and the window started to swirl around him like a tornado. He didn't dare try to push them away. Seto knew very well that they were sharp and could cut him into pieces. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't seem to control anything anymore. _It_ was coming back with a vengeance. 

" Kaiba?" 

Seto jumped at the voice that suddenly came from nowhere. It was Yugi. But the glass swirling around him stopped and launched at Yugi. 

" Yugi?"

At the last second, the sharp debris veered to the side and impaled themselves through the wall, almost all the way through. Yugi stood there wide-eyed and slightly pale. Yami materialized next to him looking ready to fight. There was no one around but Kaiba and he saw the knives, so Yami jumped to a conclusion. 

He went to run at Kaiba, most likely to choke him, but he was suddenly thrown up against the wall and then thrown to the ceiling and held there. Yami struggled, but he couldn't break free for the life of them. 

Seto was on his knees in the middle of the room in ankle deep water and almost writhing in agony. He didn't see what had happened or what he had done. His eyes were squeezed shut as one jagged pain after another shot through his skull like a nail. 

" Kaiba?" Yugi tried to get his attention. But he either didn't hear him or was too much in pain to do anything.

Yami had had enough. He hated being subdued and he hated it even more that it was Kaiba who was doing it. He never ever liked being pinned; ceiling or otherwise. " KAIBA!!!"

It took the authoritive, regal tone of the Pharaoh to get through to him. Seto opened his eyes and looked up to see who called him. Yami was glaring at him with crimson eyes. Then he was looking down, because as soon as he opened his eyes, Yami had fallen to the floor in the water.  He glared up at Kaiba again.

" You son of a-"

" G-Gomen nasai! I-I have to go!"

Seto was about to make a break for the door when Yami grabbed his arm." Chooto matte Kaiba!"

" Iie! Hanase! Hanase!! Hanase!!!"

But Yami wouldn't let go; he held Kaiba held him down. " You threw knives at my hikari! I will not let go!"

Seto was starting to panic. He thrashed wildly in Yami's grasp. The Pharaoh was a little shocked at this. He figured Kaiba would at least curse or yell at him. But he was fighting him like he was about to die. He didn't seem to care that he was cutting his clothes and his skin on the broken glass. 

" HANASE!!!!"

Yami was thrown all the way across the room by some invisible force. He slammed into the wall hard enough to make his head snap back. He looked at Seto in shock.

The blue-eyed dragon tamer didn't even look back; he just scrambled up off the floor and ran out of the room like he was being shot at. He didn't get his things, he didn't call his limo, he just ran like the dickens.

" Kami-sama, please don't let it be happening again…"

******************

OGE: Man that was bothering me. I'm so glad to be getting that out.

Youji:…..

OGE: Don't gimme that look! I know I haven't updated. It's just because I haven't felt the…'thing' that helps me write. This was clogging up my creative juices! I should be fine now. And don't be givin' me the constipated face! I'm working on 'Bloody Valentine' and some other one-shot fics. Anyone seen Chibi-chan lately? 'Just up and disappeared!

Youji: Orange-sama, you had a point to make.

OGE: I did? Oh yeah, I did, didn't I? Anou…I just started watching the BERSERK series. Man that thing is good! I've already seen 17 of the 25 episodes! It's so cool!! *Waves 'Caska&Guts 4-eva' flag* Was that my point?

Youji: Not quite.

OGE: DBZ Budokai still costs too much to buy?

Youji: However true that might be, try again.

OGE: You might be a redneck if-

Youji: NO!! You're RK and your ZOIDS fics are decaying! Not to mention Domino Love Story. You know there is a large influx of Yami/Yugi fics in the Yu-Gi-Oh section. 

OGE: Ne? *Grabs katana* KILL'EM ALL!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Responding To Threats

OGE: I just saw Die Another Day. It's tight yo! I especially liked the car chase! It was so sweet!! The car-flipping thing was so tight! Anou...I think it's done something to Yotan though.

Youji: That's Kudou. Youji Kudou. 

OGE: Oh well... At least it's better than that Robert De Niro thing he had goin' last week...

Youji: You talkin' ta me?

Seto ran inside his house and slammed the door behind him. It was still the middle of school so Mokuba wasn't there. He slid down against the door until he was in a sitting position. He sincerely hoped that that little power trip in the bathroom was the last he'd see of his powers.

The last time he used them, he could barely remember. He had gone into Gozobura's office one day. The man was furious that he just burst in and threatened him with his life and his brother. Seto felt like he was a back seat. He wasn't in control of his actions. He was afraid then. Not for himself, for whatever was in control made it clear it would protect him.

But he was afraid of what it would do. He didn't know the limits of 'it', whatever 'it' was. 'It' didn't seem to be afraid of Gozobura and it was in fact threatening him. 'It' was arrogant and it was as cold as the ice on the streets below. 

~Flashback~

" Get out of here. I didn't call for you."

" Of course you didn't. I did."

" You called for yourself? Are you trying to fake insanity?"

He walked around the office idly. " Why would one need to fake something that no one can really be sure of? How is it that I suffer, I am abused, starved, tortured and mistreated and I'm accused of being insane, while you call yourself a great father? How do you know that I'm not the crazy one and that you're mentally insane and you need to be locked up? And what is insane Gozobura? Is it genius? They accuse most geniuses of being insane before they make their finds into something that others can understand. Or is insanity the irrationality of reality and the rationality of impracticality?"

Gozobura had had enough. He got up from his seat and slammed his hands on his desk. " Silence! You make no sense, now get out before I make you wish you were killed instead of your parents!"

Seto put his hand out, palm facing Gozobura. Invisible power forced him into the chair he had previously sitting in. " What the-" He couldn't release his arm or get out of the chair. " What have you done to me?!! You brat! Release me right now or I'll-"

" I don't believe you're in any position to order me around Gozobura. This time, I will talk and you will listen, you will be seen and not heard, I'm smart, you're dumb, I'm big you're little, I'm right you're wrong. And there is nothing you can do about it. So be QUIET!!"

He whirled on Gozobura and no sooner than he did, did the chair slam into the bulletproof glass. He looked absolutely furious at him. " How are you doing this?!"

Seto smirked at the fear that laced his stepfather's words. He tapped a finger to the side of his head. " Magic."

" You…You have powers…How is that possible?"

He smiled and circled his chair. " Well, I'm afraid I have you to thank to that. All your abuse and your torment have defeated my regular defenses, so my mind created another one that you cannot defeat. You've tortured me for the last time Gozobura Kaiba. Forgive me if this sounds clichéd, but I will punish you!"

As soon as he raised his voice, Gozobura felt his arm contort without his consent. It twisted painfully until he felt it break in several places. He wanted to scream, but his mouth was being held shut. He had to suffer in silence as his limbs were slowly broken and wrenched around in the most sadistic way.

Seto was quite enjoying himself. He smiled maliciously as the mangled body floated in the air. " Bet you wish you could scream now, don't you? Or maybe you'd like to call for help? Perhaps have one of your guards come and take me home. Well you're time is up and your men are dead. Anyone that puts their hands on me has a date with his maker. No one can abuse me anymore. Not your bodyguards, not the people you hire and most definitely not you. This is the end for you Gozobura Kaiba."

Seto pointed his palm at him and Gozobura was moved to the bulletproof glass. It was becoming hard to stay conscious from all the pain and the injuries he had sustained so far. The boy was very powerful. " Doushita doushita? Ore ga kowai no ka? Orusu da ze."   

Gozobura didn't answer. He simply shrugged. Then another expression of malice spread over his face. A wicked grin threatened to break his face in half. 

" Miseteyaru. Asobi owari da..."

Seto's arm jerked with the waves of power. He then proceeded to break every bone left in the man's body. He did it slowly and painfully; making sure the bones stabbed muscles and organs when the burst apart. He released his hold on Gozobura's mouth to hear him.

" Nake..."

*Snap*

" AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

" Sakebe..."

*Crunch*

" HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

" SOSHITE SHINE!!!!!!!"

Seto straightened his arm out in front of him; his palm still facing Gozobura. A dark blue aura flared around his slim body. Beautiful blue eyes were glowing a hateful sapphire and shimmering with immense power. 

Gozobura was slammed into the glass and right through it. The bulletproof glass bent and broke at Seto's will as the body forced its way through. Gozobura was sent out side and plummeted towards the ground. 

Seto walked over to the edge of the window and looked down. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the falling body. He snapped his fingers.

The body sped up its decent as if something were forcing it to the ground faster and faster. It finally made a sickening crash in the concrete. People gathered around and looked up at the window he fell from. There was no way they would be able to see him from where they were. 

Seto adjusted his coat and dusted himself off; removing the blood and bone chips from his clothes. He pulled his sleeves down and ran a hand through his hair. He already has his story ready. 

" 'Tousan was playing with his letter opener and cut too deep a crack in the glass and fell. I tried to grab him, but he fell before I could. And his body shattered on the ground and he's on his way to burn for all eternity. Hmm... Maybe I should leave that part out…?"

~Present~

Seto shook his head. His powers had taken control of him. He was in the back of his mind and he had actually enjoyed the revenge, but he didn't want to kill anyone. He only wanted to be free and left alone. 

And it worked. He and his brother were free. Mokuba could be a kid and all he had to do was work to keep up their funds. It wasn't all that hard really. He could do it if he just cut out simple things like sleeping and eating.

But now, now they were back. Though he really had no need for them now. He wasn't in any danger. And if there were a time that he needed them, it would have to have been on Duelist Kingdom or in Battle City. He didn't feel threatened now. There was no need for him to protect himself. He wasn't under any kind of attack...

Jounouchi Katsuya. 

He had verbally attacked him. He had brought up painful memories to attack him with and his mind responded. And when Yugi started him, his mind protected itself. And then when Yami ran to attack him, his mind responded to a threat and defended him.

That meant that he was dangerous. If anyone even came up behind him, he could severely injure him or her, or they could get killed. He didn't even want to think about Mokuba coming up behind him while he was working. 

He would need something to take care of his problem. It would have to be something that would smother his powers and keep him in constant ease. 

" I'll need drugs..."

OGE: Whoo, that was work. And don't worry, I've got the Japanese translations for this and the last chapter.

Hanase-Let go

Doushita doushita-What's wrong?

Ore ra kowai no ka-Are you afraid of me?

Orusu da ze-You're not paying attention

Miseteyaru-I'll show you

Asobi owari da-Playtime is over

Nake-Cry

Sakebe-Scream

Soshite shine-Then die

OGE: Mou...I hope this fic is as good as my others. I also hope I find something to plug up that plot bunny hole with. If those things get lose the whole YGO section will be flooded with my YamixSeto fics...Which...when I think about it...isn't such a bad thing...


	3. Blue White Eyes

OGE: Yes it is the return of the Orange One and I've just one thing to say to you people threatening me for updates and that one person with the e-mail telling me I don't care about my fics! GET OFF ME!! YOU CANNOT IMAGINE THE MONTH I HAVE BEEN HAVING!! FIRST I WAS SICK THE ENTIRE FIRST WEEK, MISSED SCHOOL, THEN I HAD EXAMS ALL THE NEXT WEEK, THEN PSATS THE WEEK AFTER THAT, THEN MY MOTHERBOARD BURNT OUT AND I HAD TO WAIT A WEEK TO GET A NEW ONE!!! SO DON'T YOU ALL TELL ME I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FICS DAMMIT!!

Youji: Orange-sama, you know there's a vein throbbing on your forehead?

OGE: I'm well aware…-_-*

" What's a pretty rich boy like you doin' down here Kaiba?"

" ……."

" Hey gorgeous, we're talking to you. Don't you wanna come play with us?"

" …….."

" Silent huh? I bet we could make you scream."

"…I doubt it."

" He speaks! If you can talk, you can give up some money. How about it aino-chan?"

 Seto Kaiba was walking through the worst part of Domino. The place where most people would try to avoid at all costs. He walked carelessly in the alleys until he would get to his destination. He was hassled by some of the gangs nearby; most of them wanting to sleep with him or his money.

Now he had to stop because he was surrounded by some ignorant prepubescents that wanted him. He had been ignoring their flirting, but now he was stuck. He knew he could take all of them, but he didn't really feel like it. He didn't want his powers to act up and have to hurt anybody. 

" Get out of my way. I've got some place to be."

Some of them giggled and advanced a little. " Yeah, like in my bed."

" Don't make me hurt you. Just get out of my way."

" C'mon baby, we won't hurt you much. Maybe we'll give you some of your own money back if you do a good job?" More of them snickered at that.

Kaiba was getting irritated. He really didn't want to hurt these people badly. He wanted to hurt them, but not as bad as his powers would hurt them. He needed to get away before his powers assumed he was in danger.

" Look, I'm not giving you any money and I'm not warning you again. Get out of my way…"

The one he assumed to be the leader walked up to him. He was slim and almost a stick, but he had a big pipe with him and red hair that stood straight up. He had one a bright red duster and black pants with a green shirt. It was OBVIOUS he was a fan of GQ…

" You don't have to give us money, aino-chan. We'll take whatever you've got…"

" I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, your outfit is too loud."

The man laughed and slung an arm around Seto's shoulders. The CEO looked down at his arm and then glared back at him.

" You shouldn't glare like that baby, you're going to ruin that gorgeous face of your like that." He held up Seto's chin in his free hand.

" Take your hands off me, baka. Before you get hurt."

" But I'd love you to hurt me baby! Let's unwrap this candy shall we, boys?"

Seto's eyes darted to each of the males surrounding him. He couldn't afford to waste anymore time or deal with these people. He needed to go before they completely closed in on him.

Oh no…

His head was hurting again.

The pain was getting worse…

His vision was getting blurry. His hearing was like he was underwater. He felt numb and he couldn't move his body of his own accord. He couldn't make out the punks in front of him.

No, no, no, NO! Not now…Please… 

Seto vaguely felt himself put his hands on either side of his head and fall to his knees. It hurt too bad. It was so painful…

" Taskete…HhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!"

It was like a bomb went off in the small alley. All the gang members went flying in different directions. Some of them went clear on top of another building, some over them, and some of them flew through buildings. 

Cars were bent in and windows were broken. Alarms were going off and sirens were heard in the distance. Trashcans and dumpsters were mangled pieces of metal. Animals lay dead in the alley. Most of the buildings around him were torn apart with the bodies of the gang members hanging out in some places. 

Seto was in ground zero in a kneeling position with his hands still on his head. The pain had subsided a little; he could stand up and look around. He couldn't stop the cry from his throat at all the damage he'd down. It was like a mini Hiroshima. Seto turned in a circle observing the damage he'd down. 

" I…I did all this…" He looked in a piece of reflective metal at his image.

He looked up at the sound of whimpering behind a dumpster. Going over, he saw one of the smaller members of the gang. He was hurt, but he wasn't dead, yet. Seto glared at him through his pain-haze and yanked him up.

" You…I'm only…going to ask you this once…" He panted," I need drugs and I need them now. Where can I get the strongest?"

The kid laughed," The famous Seto Kaiba is a crack addict? How will your adoring fans take the news?"

A blue eye twitched and a blue aura radiated from Seto's body. His eyes flashed over white for a second, then returned to blue. " Listen you little shit, I can't hold this back for much longer. You can save your life now by telling me, or I'll kill you and many others looking for the drugs myself."

He looked genuinely frightened now. " N-Near the docks, warehouse 9. Ask for Torrance."  

With visible effort, Seto made the aura disappear and dropped the kid. He groaned and placed his hands on either side of his head again and stumbled towards the docks. 

" A word of…advice…for you kid…"

" H-Hai?"

" Take your friends…take your family…get out of Domino…"

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

" Just seconds ago this was the quiet, downtown area of Domino. With its old buildings and many alleyways. Now it is ground zero. From the looks of things it seems like a massive bomb went off, demolishing buildings and killing 20 people; most of them gang members. Police are still investigating the explosion, but so far there has been no sign of any explosive or any fires. Just bodies and decimation.  Luckily most of this part of the city is abandon. One survivor says that CEO of KaibaCorp. Seto Kaiba was near by when the explosion went off, but there is no sign of the multi-billionaire now. His body hasn't been found so we assume he is alive. The survivor claims he was just passing through and got caught in the explosion. No word so far, police are still patrolling looking for the source or suspects. Shinomori Mikado, back to you Asana."

Yugi and Yami stared at the news in shock. The others were shocked as well, but not in the way they were. They had an eerie feeling that this had something to do with what happened to Seto a few days ago. 

There was no sign of a bomb. Seto Kaiba was near by. There were no signs of explosives and Kaiba was the only one alive besides this man who was obviously covering for him. Yami and Yugi looked at each other, then back at the screen.

/ Yami, you don't think that he…I mean, that's impossible isn't it? He doesn't…he can't…right? /

/ It seems he can…Nothing is ever impossible Yugi…and you saw what he did…Maybe we should talk to him…If we can find him…/

/ What do you mean? / 

/ You saw him…He freaked out when he realized what he was doing. I don't think Kaiba has any idea what he's doing…If it is indeed him that's doing this…/

/ So…what should we do? /

/ We give him a little time to pull himself together, then we go and find out exactly what's going on before he hurts himself or someone else. /

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

" Who's out there?"

" Look, I don't have time for password games or for you to make yourself feel important by taking your job entirely too seriously. Open the door and get your boss or I'll destroy everything within a 5 block radius again!!"

" Uh…Yes sir…"

The large black metal door swung open to grant entrance to Seto Kaiba. He still had a hand to his head, but the pain was getting better. He could stand it now. Placing a hand on the doorframe he walked into the warehouse. 

It was completely dark inside. Seto knew what they were doing and he hoped they wouldn't be stupid and try to shoot or attack him. Then they'd all die and he'd have more on his soul; not that he needed anymore to put on it. 

The lights flashed on, hardly blinding him for some reason, but he decided not to dwell on it. He was surrounded by yukazas with guns trained on him. He numbly looked down and saw all the red dots centered on his chest and some on his head. 

Standing right in front of him was a large man dressed in an expensive suit. He was smiling smugly as he approached him; taking his sweet time getting there while his boys were taunting Kaiba. He didn't even hear them, as he was too busy trying not to panic and set off his powers.

" Well, well boys it seems we've got a celebrity down here. Seto Kaiba, what are you doing down here bishonen? You know this part of town is dangerous. Someone could kidnap you and hold you hostage for a lot of money. Or someone might take advantage of that gorgeous body of yours." 

Seto glared at the man as best he could. He really hoped this wasn't going to take too long because he didn't know how long he could keep this up. And the way this man starting to irritate him wasn't helping matters in the least.

" Look, I didn't come here to talk and I didn't come here to play. I came here for drugs and I need them, NOW!!" The ground shook a little when he yelled.

Everyone swayed a little. " Little earthquake. Hmp. So you want drugs, ne? What makes you think you can just waltz into MY town and demand something of me?! You know I could have you killed in a second and you would never see it coming before you were dead 40 times over!!" 

" I'm trying to be nice here and save your life, but YOU'RE PUSHIN' IT!!!" 

Another earthquake, only this time it was bigger. The shelves and the light swung violently. The leader wasn't amused at all, then he smiled. " Look, you're a big man in this world, ne? You want drugs, and I got them, maybe we can help each other? You give me some of KaibaCorp. And a little shush money to keep this thing quiet and I'll shoot you so full of drugs you're never come down."

Kaiba was growing annoyed. " Time's running out old man. I don't have the time or the patience to deal with you. I will not be blackmailed into getting what I want. I will not be bullied into giving you anything and I will not lower myself to getting that high. You either give me what I want right now or I will-"

" You'll WHAT boy?!"

~Flashback~

" There's nothing you can do to me boy! Don't you threaten me! I'm in control here! I can make you and break you! Don't ever assume that you have any power here!!"

~Flashforward~ 

" No…No…not again…more pain…No more pain…"

Seto clutched at his head helplessly. More pain. More pain meant that more power was coming and it was coming fast. He wanted to run, he wanted to move or do something, but his body wouldn't comply. It was running on defense mode now and there was nothing he could do. 

The yukaza didn't seem to realize the danger they were in at the moment because they were laughing. Their boss was grinning; seeming to think that Seto was begging or graveling. " Yeah, you'll be in pain. Take care of him and dump him in the ocean."

Grins widened and safeties clicked off all around Seto. But he couldn't tell anything anymore. Bullets fired from every angle at him. But a blue aura appeared around him again and his eyes turned white. He stopped shaking and his hands fell to his sides as white eyes glared at the boss. 

All the bullets that had been fired were frozen in the air all around him. Everyone was in shock. A mysterious wind started to blow in the warehouse. Electricity began to dance around Seto as inanimate objects began to move dangerously. 

" You're all going to die down here…"

He stood straight and glared at all of them. Then white wind blew up around him, shrouding him for a minute, before he was visible again. That's when IT happened.

" Itai yo! HhhhhhhhhaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

All the bullets flew back into the yukazas sending all of them off into different parts of the warehouse. The glass burst out everywhere and the light bulbs all blew out so that the only light was Kaiba. Screams were heard and more bullets fired as they fired in panic. 

When the screams finally stopped, the clouds outside parted to allow the moonlight to come into the open windows; illuminating the room. It was like the alley all over again, except there was more blood and the warehouse wasn't so damaged.

Seto surveyed the damage with a bored expression until he caught sight of the boss trying to sneak away through a back door that had swung open. He glared and the door slammed shut with the man's hand it in. He shrieked and tried to free his hand. But the more he pulled, the more crushed it became.

He stopped his frantic movements when he felt Seto stand over him. He didn't want to face him, but invisible hands made him turn and look at him. Kaiba tilted his head to the side a little as he stared at him with those unnerving white eyes.

" Koroshite kurerun ja nakatta no? Doushita?"

" L-L-Look kid, you w-w-wanted drugs right? I can get you drugs! I can get you the best! You'll never come down!"

" That's not what I want."

" O-Of course not! You wouldn't want the cheap stuff!"

" No, I don't want to be high. I want to suppress this little problem I have. It just killed your men back there and it's in the process of ripping your hand off your body. If you want to live, I suggest you listen carefully because I hate to repeat myself. Now I want a mind-bending drug. Something that will still allow me to function, but it will keep my powers under control. Wakatta ka?"

" W-W-Wakatta!! I-I-I can get that!! It's in the back room in the desk!!"

Seto smiled and dropped him. He walked over to the office in the side part of the warehouse. There was a desk in there. He looked at it for a minute. Something clicked in his brain because he could see inside it for a second. There was a trap in the desk. If he opened the drawl with his drugs in it, then the desk would explode. But he was in no danger.

He opened the draw with no hesitation and the entire desk blew apart. 

The mobster was laughing despite his pain. He figured he finally got that little brat for even trying to muscle in on his territory and order him around. He was about to pull his hand out of the door when he felt it loosen at the explosion, but the door suddenly clenched hard, effectively drawing blood from his hand and almost completely severing it from his body. Not understanding what was going on, he looked over to the office.

Seto was still standing there. His blue aura had protected him so he felt less than the wind of the explosion. He picked up the packet that was on the floor and looked at it. 

It was just chalk dust. 

So the boss was trying to save his life? Well, that was not the way to do it. Seto shook his head and sighed. Then an idea hit him. Why didn't he think of this before? Oh, right, he was either in excruciating pain or unconscious…He could get some sedatives and find someway to make them affect his brain so that he would be normal again. 

He didn't need to come down here today after all. 

The blue-eyed CEO walked back out to where the mobster was frozen with fear. He faintly detected him whimpering as he approached. He crouched right in front of him and looked him dead in the eyes.

" You tried to kill me, ne? Very brave. But I just realized that I don't need anything here anymore. You're free to go…"

With that he stood up and walked over towards the door. As he was nearing the entrance he faintly heard the safety of the mobster's gun go off. So now he was going to shoot him? 

He didn't even pause as he walked out the door. " Shi wo miru…"

The entire building blew apart in a furious explosion. He faintly remembered crossing some wires and letting gas out from one of the cars in there while he had been talking to the boss in there. Empty eyes surveyed the damage a little with a bored expression.

" …Suru ga gotoshi…"

OGE: Wow, that took a long time.

Youji: You've certainly calmed down.

OGE: Hai…I feel better now that that's off my chest. Not that that was directed at everyone, just a selected few that seem to think I do nothing in between updates but sit around all day…I'm 17 dammit I have a life too you know!!! -_-*

Youji: I thought you were going to be like Kaiba-kun up there and blow up the computer again.

OGE: That wasn't my fault and you know it!!

Youji: Didn't say it was your fault, just that it was blamed on you. Omi's still mad at you for that…

OGE: Omi's still mad at me?!! You and your seme were the ones that broke it, what does that have to do with me?

Youji: You locked us in there. 

OGE: That was me, wasn't it? Huh. Go figure…

Youji: -_- Why do I even bother? I think Seto's got Yami beat for ruthlessness here.

OGE: You know he's not even aware he's doing it!

Youji: Which adds to the angst factor ne?

OGE: *Falls* X_X You're terrible…

Youji: Yes, I know…

OGE: Do the translation and get outta here Yotan!!

Youji: ^_^

Koroshite kurerun ja nakatta no? – I thought you were going to kill me? 

Doushita? – What's wrong?

Wakatta? – Understand?

Shi wo miru – Looking at death…

Suru ga gotoshi – Is just like doing it…

Now click the pretty button down there and tell Orange-sama how much you love her, she's feeling unloved right now…She needs the attention, no da?

OGE: YOUJI!!!! 

Youji: Hee hee! ^_^ Bai bai!! 


End file.
